


93. Punishment

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [93]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	93. Punishment

_**Sam Worthington deals out punishment to Ryan Kwanten** _   


[Directly follows [this log](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/11392.html)]  
  


It's late night when Ryan wakes up, slowly drifting to the surface of consciousness. He smiles, nuzzling gently into Sam's chest before he slips from the bed, trying not to disturb his sleeping lover. A quick trip to the bathroom and he's about to flick off the light when he gets distracted by his reflection and turns back to the mirror. He slowly traces his fingertips over the pinprick scabs above his left nipple, then does the same above his right. He grazes his fingers down his chest, and sucks in his breath before he lifts his cock, staring at his reflection. His mouth goes dry as he takes in the details, stark red spots on his most vulnerable flesh. Souvenirs of the needles Sam claimed him with, every touch a mark of ownership.

Sam shifts and then shifts again, seeking Ryan out in his sleep, his eyes opening a crack when his fingers fail to find his lover. He can see a line of light under the bathroom door though and he closes his eyes again, waiting for Ryan to come back to bed. Still blissfully half-conscious.

Quietly Ryan slips out and back into bed. He slides an arm around Sam, curling up against him. He knows he won't fall back to sleep for a while yet, but he treasures these moments in the darkness.

"You okay?" Sam murmurs, turning into Ryan's embrace.

"Yeah," Ryan whispers, rolling to his back and pulling Sam to lie against his chest. "Really good. Sorry if I woke you."

"Mm. I don't mind," Sam says, waking a little more, his lips brushed across Ryan's jaw. "I don't have to go in til later anyway."

“Yeah, that's so awesome." Ryan smiles, stroking his fingers over Sam's bare shoulder. "We can relax and have breakfast together."

"Yeah." Sam takes a deep breath, exhaling softly, reluctant to break the mood. But if he doesn't do it now, by the time they can talk about it again, it'll be totally divorced from the act. "You know you came without permission, right?"

 _Oh. Shit._ That's it. That's what was nagging at Ryan, a slight uneasiness lingering beneath the continued haze of pleasure. Abruptly the haze vanishes, like it's been splashed with icy water. "Yeah," he breathes, suddenly tense beneath his lover. "You're right." He frowns, frustrated with himself. "I mean, of course you're right."

Sam smiles. "I understand why it happened. It was a really intense scene," he says softly. "But you and I talked about this and you said you wanted me to hold you accountable."

"Right." Ryan nods quickly. "I mean, yes. Fuck." He winces. "I'm sorry, Sir." He knows it doesn't make up for his mistake, but he has to get that out there, at least.

"I know you are, and it was still amazing," Sam says. "Fucking brilliant from beginning to end." He needs Ryan to know that.

Ryan sighs with relief. He's forgiven. He needs to be punished, but Sam isn't actually angry with him. It means everything to him to know that. "Thank you, Sir."

"Do you want to know your punishment now? Or wait til morning?" Sam asks, kissing Ryan's chest. It's not like he's actually going to implement it until morning anyway.

"Tell me now," Ryan says softly. He pets his hand gently over Sam's hair.

"Tomorrow morning, you're going to shower and get dressed and then come back and kneel on the end of the bed - watch while I jerk off," Sam says. "Same thing tomorrow night. You'll get ready for bed, kneel at the end and _watch_ me." He glances up at Ryan, wishing for a moment they'd turned the lights on for this. "You can sleep in our bed, you can hug me when I get home, but you won't be allowed to service me sexually and you'll have to watch while I please myself."

Ryan winces, feeling a spike of actual physical pain at Sam's words. It's a very well thought-out punishment, striking right to his core. And he's certain it's one he won't soon forget. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, and hugs his lover tighter, wanting to touch him while he still can.  



End file.
